TOMATOES!
by XxPandapride
Summary: A series of Fem!Reader x Fem!South Italy x Fem!Spain (Three parts). Like routes, and stuff. MAY CONTAIN YURI. A lot of yuri. Tsundereness and a lemon.
1. TOMATOES!

The sun was tapping on your head.

Sweat was pouring down your brow as you wiped your frown with a grimy hand. You look down to the basket half full of tomato at your feet and back at the summer cottage as a backdrop.

The earth smeared on your shirt, your (h_c) tied hair sweeping down your shoulder and into your face. You shook out your hair out of your face and swiped your wet cheek again. The sun rays were scorching your skin. And you were dragged yesterday at another shopping spree by Lovina. Again. You were a mild shopper, but Lovina was in a whole other league of MOTHER LODE OF SHOPPING! You wondered how Isabel could pay all those fees, since she was supposed to be her takecarer.

You tip your straw hat backwards and look out to the distance, to see the black spot fishing out red tomatoes out of it, like if she had did it all her life (Well she did)."Isabel!" You screamed, cupping your hand with a white gloved hand. "How much did you pick?!" The brunette rose her head and smiled, so bright that it hurt your eyes, along with the sun.

Her curly long hair was reaching her mid back and a drip of sweat slipped down her frown as you saw her advancing towards you. Her silhouette cleared up once she was one meter next to you, carrying two baskets full of tomatoes to the brim.

You discerned her hazel brown eyes and her smile glinting, contrasting with her tanned skin. She put down those (Quite heavy now that you noticed) baskets. " (h_c), are you finished?"She waved towards her baskets full of red, round tomatoes.

"Barely." You motioned to yours, which was half full. Your stamina wasn't the best, though this was supposed an easy job.

It all began on a peaceful day, when you were trolling (Yes, that's right) around the streets.

Your attention was immediately attracted to a brightly colored poster on the wall, bright red tomatoes drawn on it. It was right next to a poster that had a cross and demanded you to go sort out potatoes.

You levitated your hand above the poster. You weren't desperate for a job, but you needed money to pay for your future university bills, and you didn't have any real special skills that you could use to make money.

Finally, after a few seconds of indecisiveness, you ripped out a poster out of the wall and turned your heels towards the destination, eyeing the paper with attention. For some reason, you knew that address well. You went to that place, your footsteps ringing in the area. The smell of rain came up to your nose, and your feet landed in a puddle. It had shortly rained last night. A symmetrical potato rolled off the border of the street. You stopped at the door, a bit shy to enter it. After working up your courage (?) you entered the place, the bells rang on the door. A woman walked up to you, with plates on both on her hands, her hair up in a messy bun, a smile brightened her face, and her green eyes sparkled with pleasure.

"Hola! What can I get you, señorita?" She asked, stopping right in front of you.

"Um, I'm not here to order something…." You began, stutteringly, waving your hands frantically before you like if you had spasms of some sort. "

Hmh? Are you alright?" The woman then said, with a hint of worry. Another girl came up behind the tall spanish woman. She had shoulder length brown hair, of the same shade of the Spanish woman, her accusing green eyes darting towards you. Her eyes immediately sharpened and a pout formed on the girl's face. This girl was in your class.

Her name was Lovina. She was wearing a white shirt, along with a bowtie and shorts. Her arms were crossed.

"You are here to work?" Lovina pointed at you accusingly, though she was leaning on the tall Spanish woman's back, possibly trying to hide, then pointed at the mildly crumpled poster in your head, with a colorful tomato on top of it.

You took a deep breath. "Yes." You responded finally, with a nervous expression.

-2 MONTHS LATER BECAUSE I'M LAZY-

You leaned on the counter, gripping your hand with your other one. Someone patted your head and you looked up. It was Miss Hernandez. She was 3 year older than you, and she owned the restaurant.

"(y_n)." Her heavy accent drawled off your name, making it sound sexy even though it wasn't.

"Yes, miss?" You asked, looking up to her. Your heart bumped in your chest. You probably felt like a train going down a rollercoaster ride driven by a madman. You couldn't really explain the feeling (THE FEELS IN YO HART) either.

You noticed Lovina leaning against the cadre of the door.

She looked like she was fuming and staring at you with disgust. Like always. You sighed. It was weird how she flirted with every guy who seemed the least good looking and shot dirty looks at every girl in her sight.

That bugged you. And included you.

The exception is she had brought you to her clothing sprees all over the place. Once you almost ran away because she was too hardcore. But she ran after you and tackled you down and proceeded to put a mustache on your upper lip while laughing maniacally.

Isabel invited you to her summer home. You had gotten quite close to Isabel in those short 2 months. But it surprised you that she had asked you that. Well, technically, you had to pick out tomatoes but…. If it was to help, you would gratefully accept. That's what you said, though you weren't so sure.

"Anything to help." You shrugged, trying to make it look nonchalant, though you were a bit excited. (Just a tiny bit)

"I'm coming too." Said Lovina, who spoke at last. She probably didn't accept at first. Isabel turned around, sparkles surrounding her in an instant, along with a pink flush in her cheeks.

"Lovi~~~~" The doting care taker lunged for the frowning girl, imprisoning her in her arms.

"GODDAMMIT LEGGO OF ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" You looked upon the women fighting and bursted out in laughter.

"SHUT UP YOU POTATO BASTARD!GODDAMMIT I'M GOING TO KICK YOU IN THE CHEST!"

-RETURN TO PRESENT BECAUSE I'M STILL LAZY-

Isabel smiled back, a bit mischievously.

"Yes, miss." You hollered back with a grin, and grabbed the quite heavy basket, along with yours. The dirt sticking to your shoes as you searched for red tomatoes. You breathed out, longing for a cup of fresh water.

You had asked Isabel for a break. She had said that she would join you later so you accepted, since you knew you couldn't convince her to join you right away. She didn't look tired either.

When you reached the balcony, your vision was blurred by the waterfall of sweat on your eyes. You put down those heavy baskets and stretched your burdened back before looking at the person who was lounging peacefully on a chair, under a big parasol.

Lovina looked up to you and looked at your shirt then sipped her drink, blandly. You wiped the sweat from your eyes and put the baskets in the corner of the balcony, and groaned. You heard the sound of the chair creaking and a hand poking your back.

You turned around and she forced you to drink the possibly alcoholic drink. You stopped her and took the drink from her hands, finally looking at her angry looking face.

"Is this poisoned?" You asked with a nervous smile. Her frown deepened and she hissed at you before stomping back into the house. You stood there for a minute before you heard her voice.

"IT ISN'T, YOU GODDAMN WALKING POTATO!"

You chuckled before putting the glass down on the table, your (h_c) sticking to your sweaty neck. You went to do a final round before going back in the house.

-Thirty minutes later-

Sliding open the door, you saw from the corner of your (e_c) eyes a certain brown haired girl lounging (Again) on a white sofa, air conditioned while watching a show, leaning on her fist and harboring a frown and a pout at the same time, probably because you entered the same room as her. You were pretty sure you heard her say an insult in Italian.

You put the cup in the washing machine, washing your grime covered hands in the sink, sighing in relief, looking at the dirt sliding down the drain.

That was when you noticed the pasta plate, with a little green sprinkle of basil on top. A bit curious, you leaned in, holding up the white paper next to it (with your wet hands).

* * *

_FOR POTATO BASTARD. _

_NO TOUCHING THIS, TOMATO BASTARD. _

_Ti voglio baciare…. _

_FUCKING bastard I HOPE YOU DROWN IN MUSTACHES. _

_-Lovina_

* * *

You decide to...

**Share it with Lovina**: Go to chapter 2.

**SHOWER?((Y U NO EAT?****ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) )**: Go to chapter 3. *wink wink*


	2. SHARING?

You smile happily, sliding your finger on the porcelain plate, a bit of red tomato sauce sticking to your finger. You never knew that Lovina cared about you, especially to make a pasta bowl for you, which is especially rare since you never, never saw her give something as important as pasta.

While licking your reddened finger, the sauce tasting seriously good, you smiled to yourself. You noticed that the plate was a little bit too large, enough for two servings.

You jogged towards the table, putting the plate on it, along with the fork.

"Lovina," You lean on the sofa, "Wanna eat the pasta with me?"

Lovina turned around, dropping her earphones. Even if she was pouting, something in her eyes sparkled.

"Why?" She asked, with a smug look, her weird twirl on her head looking even more twirled (How is that possible?) on top of her head.

"Because I fear I couldn't finis-"

"Not finish pasta?!" She yelled out, surprising you. She approached her beautiful but not attractive at all face towards yours. "Listen here, you little shit, pasta is fucking life. EAT LIFE OR DIE."

Well, you weren't sure how to react when you got the small whiff of the perfume you picked for yourself last weekend, probably because it was your favourite and Lovina mentioned that it smelled incredibly bad, though it wouldn't make sense because you just smelled it on her now. You decided not to mention it, since you were hungry as hell now, and needed to eat life.

You threw your hands before you defensively, Lovina cute- I mean- twirl brushing your hand. As soon as your skin touched the strange looking hair, Lovina's cheeks went red as-well- red as tomatoes. Her frown dropped replaced by a confused stare. Considering that she seemed to notice that face and decided to become a bear in hibernation in the sofa, covering herself with pillows and sheets and screaming and muttering to herself in Italian, you looked quite baffled too.

With a large sigh, you get up and went to the table, taking up the fork and stabbed a noodle, mixing the noodles with the deliciously smelling tomato sauce. You mixed it for some time before you stopped and ate a noodle. It was delicious... You began eating.

Something must've poked Lovina out of her stupor because you heard "Gimme' that." and a hand groping for the fork from behind you. A warm body pressed up against yours, not making you blush at all. You looked behind you, and indeed, was Lovina, her hair a bit disheveled. She sat next to you, giving you a defiant gaze of glory, though there was nothing to be defiant about, and took a big chomp of it.

"I thought you didn't want to eat with me..?" You say, with a bit of question in your voice.

"I never said that!"

"Well, can I eat too?" You pointed at the now half gone plate of food, since she ate one third of it in the 5 short seconds that she had sat there.

She grumbled under her voice, poking the tomatoes, like if not wanting to share.

"Open your mouth."

"What?"

She had rolled a few strings of noodles around the fork and hovered it before your face.

"Are you…trying to feed me?" You gasped.

She death glared you. You ate it in one mouthful.

It was still delicious, though your heart was audible to your ears.

"….Is it good?" She muttered.

You nodded and gulped it down. You smiled afterwards.

She just clicked her tongue, though her seemingly annoyance seemed a bit contrary to the smile she was trying to hold back.

* * *

"Oy, potato bastard." She said, after putting the empty plate down and wiping the left over tomato sauce on her chin, with a kinda satisfied grin. "Now you owe me something."

"What?"

"Did you really think I gave you a pasta bowl without something in compensation?"

You sighed and smiled. Well, of course, she was going to do that. You should've have seen it coming, stupid reader.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, there's a new bra shop downto-."

"…No."


	3. SHOWER?

You smiled at Lovina's note.

It was kinda cute how she cooked for you, (You saw how she choked you with an alcoholic drink, right?) but now… You touched the sweat sweltering on your neck, grimacing a bit.

A bath would be nice. You nodded, agreeing with your own thoughts.

Slightly moving the plate, you turned away from its delicious smell, walking away regretfully. You did really want to eat it….. Somewhat pouting, you looked at Lovina, who was still on the couch.

With a smirk, you patted her head and thanked her. She looked back to you and hmpfed, glaring away, an action typical of her. She did, however, have a red sheen over her cheeks, although she tried to cover it unsuccessfully. You thought was quite cute. For someone your own age anyways.

You took your clothes from the guest room and entered the toilet in a hurry, knowing that NO ONE would go in the washroom and disturb your showering space. (Yes, yes that's what you think.)

Entering the marble tiled bathroom, and closing the door behind you, you place your normal looking clothes on the counter, taking off your own damp and brownish clothes, hitting the ground with a small tap.

Entering the shower, you looked at the handle, that once looked like an airplane controls with all sorts of different things on it, like intricate buttons that would explode if you did the wrong combination. You, however, remembered that one spin on the left was scalding hot and a spin to the right was ice cold. At the end, you had to recruit the help of Isabela to teach you how it worked, while panicking frantically. She took pleasure in doing it too, since she was giggling the whole time.

Agghghghhgg. You put your head between your hands, massaging your temples. It was quite embarrassing now that you think about it.

With a blush on your cheeks, you manipulate the handle, tilting it to the right, until a soft stream of cold water overhead cascaded upon your body. You rested a bit, the heat emanating from your body slowly, making you shiver a bit.

You only felt tired, not dehydrated, so that was a small plus. At least you didn't faint. (Like last time) Rubbing the dirt off your legs with a concentrated frown, you didn't notice the door creaking slowly, or a person taking off their clothes, or the person sneaking in the shower with you. Geez. Actually, you only noticed when you felt their really hot skin against yours. You yelped, jumping a bit out of your skin.

OMGOGGMOGMGOMGOGMOGMOAOSDOASIDOAISDOAISJDOIASJDIAS- All your senses fired at the same time as your heart beat 500 km per hour, not daring looking behind you.

"(y_n), calm down~" Isabel's smooth voice tumbled over your ears, feeling her heat through the thin water veil that separated both of you. She smelled of salt and earth, her own natural scent, though it made you nervous now.

She laughed, her voice sparkling. You turned around, taking a rather big look at Isabel's body. She probably noticed it by now, as she had a grin in the corner of her lips. Really, how could you ignore that when her freaking boobs were in your face? Not that you didn't like it.

You gulped, trying to keep your cold blood. "Isabel-" You began, trying visibly to stay calm, "Er-"

She approached, enjoying that reaction, "Si?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her tinting voice.

"Wh-why, are you here?"

"Can one not make water economy?" You were pretty dense, but hell, there was so much sexual tension the moment she stepped in the bath. At this rate, your breath was so arrhythmic that you thought were going to hyperventilate.

You put yourself against the shower's window, trying to not look at anything except the sides and the smooth floor . You felt her hand on your cheek, catching you off guard.

You know that you shouldn't be turned on by this, as it was hard enough to not look at her direction, even though you felt her breasts pressing up against yours and her other hand slipping down your stomach. You slightly doubted that she wasn't going to do anything too bad. Bad in a way that would make Lovina take out her earphones and blush like mad tomato.

Her hot fingers slid up your torso, in a sort of sensual movement that made your skin crawl with pleasure. You remembered the time when Prussia visited the restaurant. For some odd reason, you heard a lot of people saying "Bad touch trio" or "Perverts." It didn't seem like Spain was a pervert really…. (Though she gropes Lovina , and that was an usual occurrence so it didn't bother you.)

"Wai-" You began saying, though your words got interrupted by the lips being placed forcefully against yours. After that, you couldn't think the least straight anymore (Get it, because gay? Hahahahahaha I'm so hilarious). Your mind was overwhelmed. Mostly the feel of her soft lips on yours did the job one handedly.

Kissing her back, a warm feel in your chest blossomed, as your hands began fondling her bosom. You could feel her smiling through the kiss, while the water seemed to be getting warmer and warmer as Isabel began to lower her hands to your hips, sensually touching your skin, sending delighted chills through your spine. Spain moved downwards, running her index down your thigh. You were breathing heavily, out of breath for several reasons.

One, you were still tired by the tomato picking.

Two, that was a hella deep kiss.

Three, the woman in front of you began stroking your clit.

Clamping your lips together, you tried to keep out any noise that could creep up your mouth and alert Lovina of the activity going on.

While her fingers moved in a teasing motion, your lips curled up in anticipation. She herself took a deep breath, and hiccupped a bit, a smile plastered on her face. It was slightly disconcerting once you felt her inside you. slid up and down, starting slowly, very slowly. Pleasure made your walls contract and decontract under her masterful touch.

Your breath was getting quicker, her strokes more rhythmic. Spain then put her tongue on your clit, which sent a shock of relish through your body.

You moaned, which slipped by your lips. "Faster." You whispered, beckoning her closer. She executed your desires, slicking your insides with her fingers, making the experience even more flavourful with her tongue.

As you approached your climax, Spain got up, making eye contact with you. She brushed your clit, whispering erotic words in your ears and kissing your neck. Finally, your walls contracted and squirmed, all your body tensing under the immense heat that coursed through your body in an instant.

She brushed your wet (h_c) hair above your ear, and smiled. A blush covered your cheeks once again, as you leaned towards her and putted a small shy kiss on her mouth, the little pecks becoming fervent once you knew it was your turn.

* * *

"That was a long bath." Lovina commented, not turning around, looking very absorbed by the tomato documentary on the television.

"I was only in the bath for 30 minutes." You replied, sighing. "You go for at least one hour, Lovi."

"SHUT UP!" She blindly threw a pillow towards the direction of your voice. "THEY ARE CONTEMPLATIVE BATHS."

You couldn't even bring yourself to dodge it. It thumped against the wall, off by one meter from your body. Your mind was still whirling around how, with small cries, the brunette had grabbed your body closer to hers, her pleasure ridden face graved in your mind.

The woman in question had popped up behind you, and whispered in your ear, making your heart (figuratively) jump out of your chest.

"You did great, (y_n)." She smiled, her words sounding amused under her pants. "We should do it again tomorrow."

You were pretty sure she didn't mean tomato picking.


End file.
